


All the Reasons

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Goddess!Nona AU [4]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Deity!au, F/M, Leaden Key Fluff, Leaden Key Wins And Woedica Is Restored AU, No Watcher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: She is looking at him just like she used to, from the very beginning. Trust, care. Love.Thaos leans down, to avoid her gaze. “I don’t deserve that.”
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Goddess!Nona AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	All the Reasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/gifts).



When he wakes, Nona is still sleeping, with her head on his shoulder and her arm draped around him, her breath tickling his neck. Thaos remembers how he used to wrap her in his robe before they fell asleep, but now she is warmer than him; it is like feeling sunlight on his skin in summer.

He starts opening his eyes cautiously but immediately closes them again – it is as if a small sun was resting next to him, and the light is blinding. Nona stirs, perhaps sensing his momentary discomfort, and shifts closer to him.

“Good morning,” she mutters, in a very content voice.

“Good,” Thaos agrees, kissing her hair. She smells of her favourite flowers – lilac and pilgrim’s crown – and it is like having a spring morning in his bed.

He feels Nona’s cheek move as she smiles at his thoughts. “Very good.” And then the light subsides, enough that he can notice the difference even through closed eyelids. “Oh. Sorry...” She tries not to laugh at this, but she still sounds amused. “You can look now.”

Thaos opens his eyes just in time to see Nona leaning over him, and then she kisses him, her hand brushing up his face, and his eyes close again as her fingers dip into his hair.

Nona lies back, pulling him with her, never breaking the kiss, winding her arms around his neck. Thaos trails soft kisses along her jaw, then down her neck, briefly tasting the skin in the hollow of her throat – honey and flowers and incense. Nona pulls him up, laughing as she kisses him again.

When they break away, she is looking up at him just like she used to, from the very beginning. Trust, care. Love.

Thaos leans down, to avoid her gaze, and presses a lingering, reverent kiss over her heart. “I don’t deserve that,” he admits openly. He cared, but still he used her loyalty. He convinced her that he reciprocated her feelings when he did not truly love her. And right now, he is grateful that she can read his thoughts and at least he does not have to say them aloud. It seems... kinder.

Nona strokes his hair, and then tugs on it gently until he lifts his head and looks at her. “You warned me to be careful with my promises. You cared enough to make sure I would have so many beautiful memories.” She touches his cheek. “You gave me a home, and made me feel loved,” she adds, in a softer voice. “You deserve everything for that alone.” Her lips curl up into a small smile. “And I definitely deserve it.”

He appreciates her attempt at jesting, even if he still does not agree with her judgement. But who he is, to contradict a goddess? “You do.” He trails a few kisses down her neck again. “You definitely deserve to be worshipped,” he murmurs against her skin in a low voice.

Nona starts laughing as he speaks, guessing what he wants to say, but the sound catches in her throat before he finishes the sentence. She is not used to this. Their relationship was difficult to her at times, and painful, but love itself has always been very simple for her.

Her fingertips draw a few curved lines across his forehead – the symbol of the threads she wears in her divine form, the threads weaved around them and binding them together. “Do you want me to bless you?” she ask, with amusement in her voice but a gleam of something else entirely in her eyes.

Thaos laughs quietly – more a change in his breath than an actual sound. “Yes, Jewel,” he says, brushing a kiss against the corner of her mouth. He still calls her the same name, but speaks it differently now, as if it was her formal title, not only a term of endearment. “Very much so.”

Nona touches his face and holds his gaze for a moment. When she finally kisses him, neither is laughing anymore.


End file.
